In the field of archery, it is common that sights are attached to bows for permitting an archer to align the sight with a target to increase accuracy. Sights of this type require that the reference sighting point of such a sight must be adjustable both vertically and laterally with respect to the handle. One of the most common types of sights used in this field is a plate which attaches to one side of the handle of a bow above the arrow rest of such bow and on the opposite side of the handle from the arrow rest. A pair of slots in such plate are vertically disposed when the bow is in a shooting position. Pins having a reference point on the end thereof are secured within such slots and to such plate. Each individual pin is adjustable by a threaded mechanism to be adjustable laterally and these pins can be tightened or loosened to the bracket and thereby made to be adjustable vertically by moving it in the slot to the desired position and then tightening such pin structure to the bracket when it is in the position desired.
It is common for an archer to have more than one of such pins on such a sight and typically these sight pins are individually adjusted in ten yard increments, although other increments are used from time to time. For each distance an archer typically will set a first pin, for example a 20 yard pin, roughly and then shoot it at a target which is at a distance of twenty yards. If the arrow flies higher than the target, then the pin is moved upwardly on the sight bracket. If the arrow strikes below the target, then the sight pin is moved downwardly on the bracket. Similarly, if the arrow hits the target to the left of the bullseye, the pin will be moved to the left and, conversely, if the arrow strikes to the right of the bullseye, then the pin will be moved to the right. This procedure is continued until the arrow strikes the target precisely at the point where the archer is aiming. Once this has been done at one distance, then the procedure needs to be repeated for each other pin corresponding to each other respective distance that the archer wishes to shoot.
Various other archery sights have been devised, such as the one shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,424 to Saunders et al. A common problem, however, with prior art sights is that each reference aiming point must be individually set, and this procedure is not only tedious and time consuming, but is sometimes impractical; for example when a bow is being sighted in indoors and no more than thirty yards is available for such sighting-in procedure.
Consequently, there is a need for an archery sight which will solve the aforementioned problems.